


Unexpected Encounters

by alexygalaxy



Series: Principal Role [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, F/F, F/M, Hook-Up, Implied Sexual Content, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexygalaxy/pseuds/alexygalaxy
Summary: Beau and Keg have things (each other) to do in the costume closet. However, they're not the first to get that idea.





	Unexpected Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Another addition to my ballet au!!! just a reminder that the content i put out for this au is not meant to be following any particular timeline nor am i keeping ships consistent, so this has no bearing on the other stuff i write in this series!! hopefully this one'll make y'all laugh. enjoy!

Beau sits sideways in one of the break room chairs, legs swung over one armrest while her back is supported by the other. She flicks through her phone lazily, opening the messages app every few minutes just in case she managed to miss a notification.

She’s waiting for Jester, like she usually does, so they can take the train home together. It’s getting close to show time, so their rehearsals are running later and later into the evening and neither of them like leaving the other to get back to the apartment on their own. So even though Beau was done at 5:00 today, she’s still here, waiting for Jester’s last rehearsal to let out at 8:30.

It’s about 8:10 now, and Jester had said she’d probably finish by 8:00, but that clearly hasn’t happened. Beau sighs. She wishes she were at home, laying on the living room floor and watching trashy reality TV. Curse Dairon, she thinks, for keeping Jester and Fjord the full length of this pas rehearsal. 

“Where’d I leave that - oh. You’re still here?” A voice mutters from the doorway behind Beau’s head.

As she leans backwards over the chair she’s met with a familiar, if inverted, image of Keg. She smiles at the costume mistress before sitting up and swinging her body around to face the new presence in the room. 

“Yeah, I am,” Beau answers, letting the grin hang on her face longer than usual. “Waitin’ for Jes.”

“Gotcha,” Keg returns. “You haven’t seen any of my seam rippers, have you? We’re supposed to have six of them, and they’re all fuckin’ missing.”

“No.”

“Shit.”

“Sorry. Want me to help you look?”

  
  
“Sure.”

Beau takes one last look at her phone - still no message from Jes - and then tucks it into the waistband of the sweats she’s wearing. Placing her feet on the ground and levering herself up off the chair with a grunt, she begins to search the room for a seam ripper.

She’s pretty sure she knows what they look like. She’s spent enough time hanging around Keg to gain some familiarity with sewing tools. She’s looking for a little stick with a U shaped blade on the end, or something like that, or possibly not that at all.

Shuffling around papers on the communal table, she glances about for any small tool that seems out of place. No luck. The cup of pencils, perhaps? Or maybe it’s been left on a kitchen counter absentmindedly? She’s looking harder than she usually would, because it’s Keg who asked, but still not  _ very _ hard because its after 8 pm and she wants to go home, and she’s not finding anything. She turns around to see Keg balanced awkwardly over the back of the couch, hips against the backrest as she tries to peer into the dark crack between it and the wall.

“Nice ass!” Beau calls, crossing the room to smack it. 

“I’m  _ short _ , Beau, this is the only way I can get up here,” Keg grumbles, face still pressed against the wall as she peers behind the sofa.

“I’m not making fun of you, I swear,” Beau says defensively from behind Keg. “I’m genuinely admiring your ass.”

“Thanks?” Keg asks, slightly disbelieving.

“You’re welcome,” Beau answers, with confidence.

Keg steps sideways across the couch, dragging her face against the wall as she stays looking downwards. Beau remains exactly where she is, watching Keg nearly lose her footing on the overly squishy cushions, which ought to have been replaced a decade ago. She crosses her arms and sits in a hip, letting out a chuckle.

Keg finally pulls her cheek off the wall to scowl at Beau. “You’re done helping me look, then?”

“I’ve got better things to look at,” Beau says with a pump of her eyebrows.

“That’s a terrible pick-up line, even for you,” Keg scoffs.

“Yeah, well, you know I’m not good at flirting, and I’m even worse at flirting with people I’ve already banged.”

“That much is apparent, yes.”

Beau rolls her eyes, but leans forwards over the armrest of the couch guiding herself onto the cushions with her arms. As her feet leave the ground, she wriggles until she’s lying face up, and pushes herself the rest of the way, until she lies directly below Keg. She bats her eyelashes exaggeratedly up at the face above her. 

“Keeeeeeeeeeeeg,” she whines, voice pitching obnoxiously high, “I’m boooooooooored.”

“I didn’t make you wait here several hours for your roommate.”

“Let me rephrase,” Beau says in her normal voice. She coughs. Her voice pitches back up. “I’m boooooooored and you’re hooooooooot.”

“Jesus Christ, Beau.” Keg steps off the couch, careful not to smack into Beau as she descends. “You said if we hooked up you didn’t want to make it weird, but this? It’s getting weird.”

Beau’s mouth drops in mild offense. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate it,” Keg quickly adds, “but it’s definitely weird.”

“Well you’re the one who has said it’ll be a one-time occurance four times now,” Beau shoots back.

Keg opens her mouth to protest, realizes she has no argument, and instead swats Beau’s feet out of the way so she has room to flop onto the couch. At the push, Beau scrabbles upwards so she’s fully sitting, facing Keg. 

“I really am bored,” Beau says, voice back to its deep pitch.

“And?”   
  


“And,” she starts, beginning to slink her way across the couch towards Keg, “I can’t leave here until Jes is out of rehearsal, and you can’t do any work without your seam ripper -” She nears Keg, placing a hand on Keg’s thigh and resting her chin on Keg’s shoulder to whisper in her ear. “- and it’s late enough that the costume closet will be open and empty, and even if it’s locked -” She slides the hand up Keg’s leg, over her hip, and then draws it around the front to snag a finger in the keyring Keg has clipped into her belt loop. “- you’ve got the solution to that problem right here.” She tugs on the keys just enough to pull the pants away from Keg’s hip before she lets go.

Keg sucks in a breath before answering. “I can definitely do work without the seam rippers, but I cannot do work while I am horny, and since you’ve suddenly gotten  _ much _ better at flirting, we might as well do something about it.” 

“Just what I wanted to hear,” Beau says, pulling off the couch, not breaking eye contact with Keg as she yanks the break room door open. “After you,  _ Mistress Keg. _ ”

Keg rolls her eyes at the nickname, but stands and exits the room, grabbing Beau’s free hand as she does so. She pulls the dancer behind her, and Beau follows freely, letting the break room door slam as she lurches after Keg, giggling. The two of them half-run through the hallway and down the stairs, grins slowly growing as they near the door to the costume closet door.

“Allow me,” Beau says, and throws open the door, ready to usher Keg inside. 

Instead, she starts yelling.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,” Beau yells.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,” a second person inside the room yells back.

“WHS GNG ON,” a third, oddly muffled, person also yells.

“WHY ARE WE YELLING?” Keg yells.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,” Beau screams.

“GOOOOO AWAYYYYYYYYYY,” the second person screams.

“JESUS CHRIST, COME ON,” the third person, now slightly less muffled, screams.

  
  
“PLEASE STOP SCREAMING,” Keg screams.

Beau stands, shell-shocked, in the doorway, and Keg shoves her way under Beau’s arm to get a proper look at the room, because she still has no clue what’s going on. 

She’s met with the sight of Fjord and Jester both staring at Beau. Fjord looks like he’s about to perish from sheer embarrassment, while Jester looks more annoyed at the distraction. Neither of them are wearing shirts, and Fjord’s face is currently squished protectively into Jester’s tits, which are bare, excluding hickies. Her other arm is snaked around his side, and he’s got one hand on her thigh. He’s leaning into her as she sits on a table, bunching up piles of fabric under her ass.

“You’re on my silk,” is the first thing out of Keg’s mouth, as she points at the silk she spent hours pressing this morning. “Get off my silk.”

“Get off her silk,” Beau echoes. 

Jester slides off the table, loosing her grip on Fjord’s head and letting the hand come to rest on his shoulder instead. She scowls at Beau.

“Oh, come on Beau, it’s not like you’ve never seen my boobs before,” Jester says.

“It’s not your boobs, Jes, it’s that I walked in on someone  _ sucking them _ .”

“So?”

“ _ So _ I was not expecting to do that, and it shocked me a little.”

“That makes two of us,” Fjord chimes in.

“Fjord I’m begging you to not talk to me right now, the more I can pretend I didn’t just see you fucking Jester, the better,” Beau replies.

“Understood,” Fjord says.

“We weren’t fucking!” Jester shoots back. “Yet.”

“GOD, please, stop,” Beau says, now holding up a hand to block Fjord’s form from her view. “If I see Fjord’s dick I will literally expire on the spot.”

“His dick isn’t actually out,” Keg points out. “I checked.”

Beau struggles to form words for a moment, while Jester glares at her, Fjord attempts to astral project out of the room, and Keg just sighs because she’s going to have to re-press all the silk tomorrow. 

“Honestly, Beau, you could have just knocked,” Jester says, extremely haughtily. 

That’s enough to get Beau’s brain working again. “We shouldn’t have  _ had _ to knock, you were supposed to be in rehearsal.”

“We got out a little early, we were just gonna have a quickie.”

“First of all, I’ve been waiting for you for  _ three hours _ , Jes, you really couldn’t’ve just come down when you finished pas?”

“You were also gonna have a quickie in here, Beau.”

“Yeah, but at least I thought you were still busy.”

“We  _ were _ busy. Veeeeeeery busy.” Jester pumps her eyebrows as she speaks, and Fjord audibly groans. Keg has to stifle a giggle.

“Disgusting,” Beau replies. “And second of all, you guys shouldn’t’ve even been in this room to begin with. There’s only one person here with the keys to this room, and it’s  _ my girl _ .”

As she speaks, Beau puts a protective arm around Keg’s shoulders. Keg, who had been watching this exchange with serious amusement, starts to turn red extremely quickly. Her eyes go wide and the smile is wiped off her face by a look of serious shock. Beau had just called her “my girl”. Obviously, she did it to win the argument but. Beau’s Girl. 

Jester notices, and shoots Keg a knowing smile.

“Jessie, can we please just  _ go _ ,” Fjord practically begs. “You’re the only one having fun right now.”

“Fine,” Jester says, turning to face Fjord for the first time since Beau burst into the room. “We’ll take  _ this _ ,” she draws her hand down Fjord’s chest with exaggerated slowness, “elsewhere.”

“Thank Heaven.” Fjord actually stares at the ceiling as he speaks.

He pulls out of Jester’s reach and begins to search for his shirt, somewhere on the floor. Jester pulls her leotard back up from around her waist. It’s got a front zipper, which she closes just enough to be socially acceptable.

Beau steps to the side to allow them out of the room. Fjord leaves first, making no eye contact, but muttering a “sorry Beau” as he passes. Jester goes second, and Beau pokes her shoulder as she walks by.

“Hey, I swear to god, if I come home and you and Fjord are fucking in the apartment, I’ll kill you both on sight.”

Jester laughs. She walks down the hallway backwards so she’s facing Beau as she calls, “Better go home with  _ your girl _ tonight, then.”

Beau goes bright red then, face screwing up in a mix of anger and desperate embarrassment. Fjord’s sigh is audible from down the hall, and Keg makes a surprised choking sound behind Beau. Jester giggles as she spins and flounces away. 

Beau watches them go for a few seconds before she feels Keg reach around her side and tug the door closed once again.

“That was -” Beau starts.

“Yeah.”

“I’m -”

“I know.” Keg pauses for a bit before nudging Beau playfully in the side. “So I’m ‘your girl’ now, huh?”

“Jesus,” Beau says, burying her face in her hands. 

“Aww, don’t get embarrassed,” Keg teases, “I think it’s cute.”

Beau mumbles something entirely unrecognizable as she shoves her hands even harder against her head.

“C’mon,” Keg says, softer, tugging gently at Beau’s wrists. “We came up here to do something that we haven’t even started yet. Forget about them,  _ your girl’ _ s got a damn good distraction for ya.”

Beau lets her hands fall, revealing a half-cocked grin. “Oh, she does, does she?”

“Mhm,” Keg says, placing Beau’s hands on her hips and reaching up to drag Beau down by the shoulders. “Can you guess what it is?”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, and sorry i'm not brave enough to actually write beaukeg smut. maybe one day, but for now, y'all just get the mess that happens before. 
> 
> kudos/comments are always appreciated, and feel free to check out my tumblr [cadykeus-clay](cadykeus-clay.tumblr.com)


End file.
